Sonic Lanterns 10: Umber the Black Dog
by Powershade117
Summary: A sequel to "Sonic Lanterns 9: Garnett the Pheonix." Taking the position of chief from his brother, Garnett, Umber now strives to lead his people with compassion, kindness, and with brighter hopes for the future. When things go real bad real fast, what will happen to Umber? Umber is a mystical Black Dog created by Zephyros-Phoenix. Go to her DeviantART page to learn more.


"Agh...It happened again, Chief Umber. Another vision."

"Take your time, Renard," Umber reassured. He knew that Renard's Eye of Divinus caused him painful visions. This was just another of those pain spells. "Collect yourself and then please tell me...what did you see?"

"I...I saw...our home. It was decimated. But it is...quiet somehow. I see a...a...no. No, that can't be." Renard's face went dark, almost as if he'd seen a ghost.

Umber started to get worried. "What is it?"

"An...Orange light. It has reached out to all of us...changed us. I see us as...mindless husks of our former selves, all bathed in orange light. And...At the center...It is your brother...Garnett."

Upon hearing that name, the air in the room got unnaturally quiet. It was as if life had been sucked out of the room and replaced with nothing but bitter silence. Memories of Garnett's tyrannical rule over their people was still fresh and many still felt the emotional scars of that time. Finally, the head of house Tilasm, a red hercules beetle named Hunter, stood up. "Garnett? Oh please. That boy has been exiled. He'd be a fool to return."

"Only the foolish ignore the precognitions of house Divinus, Hunter Tilasm." That was the elderly Esmerelda who refuted his remark. "I saw something similar to what Renard described. It came to me in a dream. At first…I did foolishly dismiss it as just a dream, as I thought my age was catching up to me. However… Now I believe this is an event that has yet to be fulfilled, Umber."

"The future then?"

"That is what it seems to be. I recommend caution, my boy

"Noted, Esmerelda. As the head of House Divinus, what would you suggest?"

"Events are too young to suggest a course of action at this time, Umber. I do believe that when the time comes, you will be ready."

Umber was not sure how Esmeralda did it. It was almost as if she could see right through him and see the worries he had. He was still a new chief and was still getting used to the idea of leading his people. However, when he lost faith in himself, it was usually Esmerelda or his beloved Raphaella who knew just what to say to brighten his spirit. "Thank you for those words. I will…think on these matters. In the meantime, I'd like to make sure we are ready for battle if the time comes. Also, make sure our escape routes and sites are all secure, so we can move the children and those who cannot defend themselves effectively to safety. That is all for now. This meeting of the houses is adjourned.

The house heads and the guests of honor for the meeting begin to leave. All have different thoughts surrounding the visions. Some don't believe. Others are cautious. As the room is nearly cleared, Umber speaks up again. "Uncle Azreal?"

The red scaled dragon stopped and turned to his nephew. "Yes, Umber?"

"Remain here for the time being, please."

Azreal looks at his nephew puzzlingly, but nods and stays behind while everyone else leaves. He stands in front of Umber in a respectful stance. "Yes? You wanted me for something?"

"Any word from our family abroad?"

"I don't know. You should...ah I see. Your new duties keep you busy?"

"The lives of all of our people rest on my shoulders and Azure is keeping herself busy with G.U.N. If I had more time for personal family visits, I would do so."

"Your sisters are doing fine last I checked. I hear Azure now leads her own team. How ironic...that the most motherly of your siblings is taking orders from the youngest."

Umber chuckled at his uncle's evaluation of his sisters' situation. "I'm sure Sapphire trusts Azure to make the right call. She usually always does. And...Shamrock?"

"That's the strange thing. When the doctors came to her for one of her therapy sessions, she wasn't there."

Umber's eyes widened with shock. This was not what he expected to hear. Shamrock was not one to leave a place of comfort and familiarity so quickly, even before Garnett traumatized her. Was she better? No, he thought. If Shamrock were getting better, he would have heard from Azure or Sapphire and maybe even Shamrock herself. Something was wrong. "Not there? What are you talking about?"

"Exactly that. One night she was there, the next morning...she was gone. No trace of her at all."

Worry began to set in and it made Umber uneasy. His lack of contact with his sisters was already nerve-racking. Neither of them has spoken to him in some time either, but he attributed that to being too busy with their duties. He understood that. Now this news of Shamrock suddenly disappearing did not help at all. Her current state made him worry for her. His eyes trained on Azreal again. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I would have...but your duties as Chief have left you strained. I didn't want to worry you more. That and I just recently found out myself through our other contacts within G.U.N."

"I...I understand, uncle." Umber calmed himself, knowing that his uncle meant well. "But nothing is more important to me than my family. If something is amiss, I'd like to be informed of it immediately."

"Azreal conceded and nodded respectfully. He thought that maybe he had become a little bit protective of his family as of late. "I'll remember that. Sorry, Umber."

Umber sighed. "No...I'm sure that Shamrock is fine. Maybe she was feeling better...and just wanted to get some fresh air without the doctors hanging over her. That...will be all, Azreal."

"Good day, Umber. Azreal nodded respectfully and left, leaving Umber along with his thoughts. What was Shamrock doing? Was she okay? What are Sapphire and Azure doing about it? These were all questions he wanted answered. He already lost three of his brothers to exile. He didn't want to lose any more of his family. The vision that young Renard spoke of also occupied his mind. What was it? What does Garnett have to do with it? Could there be a connection with these sudden visions and Shamrock's disappearance? More questions with no answers. All Umber could do at this point was stay positive. "Everything will be all right. It has to be. If I show that I am worried to the others...it would put everyone on edge. I must stay strong for my people...and for my family."

Umber stood up and exited the meeting hall. Outside, he saw the many joys of life. Kabuto and Kuwaga were training and harnessing their skills. The children were playing games. His people were finally and for the first time in a long time, happy. Warmth filled him to see such a sight. Now especially was a good time for him. Raphaella, the love of his life, was ready to call it official and marry him. She would be there to see Umber through the best of times like these and the worst of times like what is said to come.

"Beautiful sight...isn't it?"

Umber's blood turned to ice at the sound of the unfamiliar voice behind him. "That voice…" All thoughts went dark as he slowly turned around, not wanting it to be true. Umber turned around and was horrified at what he saw. Flying just above him, adorned in an orange costume, staring at him with contempt and hatred, was Garnett. An orange glow was seen coming from a ring on his finger.

"What are you doing here, exile!?" It was Kabuto the Beetle, interrupted from sparring with his brother by the familiar voice. He pointed sternly at Garnett. "You don't belong..."

"SILENCE!" Garnett interrupted. Garnett pointed his ring at the mouthy red beetle. An orange spike appeared out of thin air and hurled toward Kabuto. He was ready for one of Garnett's flames, but not this kind of attack. It happened so fast that Kabuto could not even react quickly enough. The spike found its target, sticking out of Kabuto's chest. Silence befell all that witnessed this. Kabuto feel backward onto his back, clutching the orange stake shoved deep into his chest.

His brother, Kuwaga, knelt down to aid his injured brother, catching it in time to see Kabuto's eyes close. Kuwaga shook his brother's body, which had fallen completely limp and his eyes showed no signs of life. "No. No, no, no. Don't go, Hunter. You can't..."

Garnett cackled triumphantly. "Now his identity is MINE!"

An orange tendril reached out to Kabuto, snaking its way inside him. It seemed to pull out an orange soul with Kabuto's liking. Kuwaga looked on with tears in his eyes. "What have you done to him!?"

"I have made him into what you all will soon be. You will all become my personal minions, at my beck and call...just like it was before...right, Umber?"

Umber turned and screamed to his people, "Everyone, run! I'll deal with my brother." He turned to Garnett, eyeing him with cold spite.

"YOU!? You're NOTHING TO ME!"

Umber's hands went dark as he prepared his shadow magic for an attack. "I stopped you once. I'll do it again, you monster."

Garnett attacked with more constructs in the shape of flaming swords. They flew toward Umber, but before Umber could react, they were blocked by some kind of blue colored aura. Umber looked around in stunned amazement. "What?"

Garnett looked around frantically, searching for the one who would deny him his prize. "Who dares!?"

Before either one get their answer, Umber was lifted into the air and is surrounded by a blue light. The last image he saw is Garnett seemingly forgetting about him and attacking the other Mythsetians. He is slaughtering them. His heart swelled with despair while he was stuck in the white limbo for what felt like forever, but was only a mere few seconds. When the light cleared, he found himself standing among a group of alien creatures garbed in blue costumes. "Who are you!? Take me back! I have to stop him!"

Soon, a small creature that looks similar to Umber stepped forward. The light colored anthropomorphic dog approached him with soulful eyes. "As much as I would like to hope you can succeed, you cannot. Not yet."

"But my people. They will all—"

"Die," Umber's abductor asked. Although Umber suspected he already knew the answer to his own question. "Yes. They will. But that is why you are here. Only you can put an end to his evil ways…Because you have a great deal of hope."

" I...Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" This was all so hard for Umber to hear. The words barely escaped his mouth while he held back the urge to vomit from the emotional impact of this loss.

"I am Jack...I was once also of Mobius. I...still am. I seek to save my friends from an evil that has corrupted them. I now offer you this same gift to save your people, Umber."

"But...if they all die...what can I do?"

"You must believe? Answer me this...in front of my fellow Blue Lanterns...what is hope and what do you hope for?"

Umber was not sure how to answer the question. He was wondering why this Jack was quizzing him while his people were dying at the hands of his psychotic brother. He did think back to how he was being offered a chance to save them. If it was possible, he decided that he would humor them with an answer. "Hope? ...Hope to me is to believe that success will come your way, no matter how remote? I used to hope that one day the surfacers and Mythsetians would one day live together in harmony. Now..." Umber halted his speech, unsure of what to say next.

"Do you believe it is possible to save your people...even from death?"

Umber hung his head for a second, but then looked back into Jack's eyes with renewed strength. "I...Yes. It's all I can hope for now. Jack of Mobius...if you can...please. Help me save my people."

"You will save them...I now turn you over to our leaders. They will guide you."

For the next three days, Umber underwent deep spiritual meditations and training. He learned what it was really like to wield the blue power of hope. The memories of his loss was painful, but he did not lose focus in his reflecting process. Every time he felt like he should get angry at Garnett and seek revenge, he always asked himself how he would save his people from him. The Mythsetians were all that mattered now. Garnett was simply an afterthought by comparison. He kept on to the belief that Jack was right. No matter how remote it seemed, Garnett would be stopped. His people would be saved.

Finally, his day came. The two Blue Lantern Corps leaders, Ganthett and Sayd, stood before Umber as he knelt down to them respectfully, ready to accept his this grand gift. Ganthet said, "Umber of Mobius...it is not often that we receive new recruits in such a short span of time."

"And even rarer that those newest recruits would come from the same planet," Sayd continued. "But you have proven yourself to have a strong soul and a hopeful spirit. Go with the thought that all will be well.

Umber nodded respectfully. "I will Ganthet and Sayd."

Sayd pulled a small ring out from a pocket in her robes and offered it to Umber. "Then accept this ring on behalf of the Blue Lantern Corps. Now...the oath."

"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars...for hope...burns bright."

Umber's mind was instantly flooded with visions once he put the ring on, He saw fields of flowers with many Mythsetian children playing there. He saw Mythsetians and surfacers at peace, striving for a better tomorrow. The last thing he saw was the image of a small black creature, playing with toys. A small black dog, surrounded by an older similar dog and a female ocelot. When he returned to reality, he looked down at himself to see his body covered in a blue and black outfit similar to those around him. He was filled with peace and hope for the future. "I will return home now. I swear this to all of my fallen friends...to all who have suffered because of Garnett...All will be well."


End file.
